Les vestiges d'un baiser
by Amertine
Summary: Amis ou ennemis ? David et Zane ont deux points communs qui pourtant les séparent : ils aiment Tally qui les a aimés en retour. Sans elle, ils sont incomplets. Comme pour la retrouver, ils s'embrassent. Même si légèrement OCC, spoilers tomes 1, 2 et 3.


Crédits des personnages à Scott Westerfeld

Musique de fond :

Paradise Lost – _Smalltown Boy  
><em>The Petty Recklesss –_ Make me wanna die  
><em>MSTRKRFT Feat. John Legend – _Heartbreaker  
><em>Narciso Yepes –_ Jeux interdits_

Amis ou ennemis ? David et Zane ont deux points communs qui pourtant les séparent : ils ont aimés Tally qui les a aimés en retour. Sans elle, ils sont incomplets. Comme pour la retrouver, ils s'embrassent. Même si légèrement OCC, spoilers tomes 1, 2 et 3 !

* * *

><p><strong>Les vestiges d'un baiser<strong>

Quand David aperçut la grande silhouette qui se découpait dans la pénombre, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait jamais vu que des Uglies. Il déglutit et avança à la rencontre de l'autre. La première chose qu'il le frappa fut ses yeux dorés et le sourire à la fois adorable et terriblement séduisant du grand garçon qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Zane, se présenta-t-il en avançant sa main. Et voilà Fausto, dit-il en indiquant un garçon assis un peu plus loin.

- Enchanté, David, répondit l'autre. Où est Tally ?

- Elle devrait arriver. »

Mais les jours avaient passé et sous son air sûr de lui, Zane avait révélé des problèmes de santé et David l'avait ramené à leur nouvelle planque puis était retourné aux Ruines.

Les semaines succédèrent aux jours.

David était revenu seul et harcelait Zane et Fausto de questions : que devenait Tally ? Comment allait-elle ? Le docteur Cable ne lui avait-elle pas causé trop d'ennuis ? Se souvenait-elle de lui ?

« Tally…, commença Zane en marquant une de ses pauses habituelles, est magnifique. Elle a de longs cheveux lisses…

- Je m'en fiche de son apparence », l'avait coupé David.

Zane avait posé sur le garçon un regard étonné.

Il avait donc répondu le plus honnêtement possible aux questions de David, taisant ses caractéristiques physiques. Pour la première fois, Zane se sentait jaloux d'un autre garçon. Tally lui avait raconté que David l'avait forcé à l'embrasser mais à voir David, ça devait faire partie des séquelles de l'Opération et des lésions. David n'était pas le genre de garçon à forcer une fille. De plus, il lui apparut qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas s'éprendre de lui.

Plus Zane racontait pour une énième fois des histoires sur Tally, plus le regard de David pétillait, avide d'entendre parler de sa bien-aimée en attendant qu'elle arrive. Pourtant, un soir David comprit ce qu'on lui taisait : Zane et Tally formaient un couple. Soit elle l'avait oublié, soit elle lui avait préféré un beau garçon et quand il se comparait à Zane, il comprenait : Zane était plus grand, plus athlétique, ses yeux de grand bébé étaient resplendissants, aucune cicatrice ne lui barrait le visage. Il était parfait. A partir de là, sa colère et sa jalousie grandirent. Un soir, cela l'agaça. Il attira violemment Zane contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes comme pour y rechercher le goût de Tally. En ouvrant les yeux, il y avait rien qu'une bouche entrouverte et deux yeux parsemés d'or étonnés.

David le repoussa, déçu de ne pas retrouver la saveur de sa bien-aimée. Les jours suivants, ce fut Maddy qui remplaça son fils.

Le Crim avait longtemps médité son geste. Plus d'une fois il avait aperçu Peris et Fausto ensemble dans le Jardin des Plaisirs mais lui n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'attirance ni avant, ni le soir où David l'avait embrassé. Sans que cela le dégoûte, il lui semblait avoir compris la raison : David avait juste voulu lui retirer ce dernier baiser qu'il avait donné à Tally avant de sauter, avant de lui dire « je t'aime ».

David vint le revoir trois soirs après.

« C'est moi qui devrais t'en vouloir.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, protesta faiblement, Zane.

- Sans l'Opération, sans son courage… elle serait ici, se souviendrait de moi et m'aimerait encore. »

Zane n'argumenta pas. Aucun mot ne consolerait David. De plus, il ne faisait que dire la vérité.

Le retrouver à Diego avait paru étrange à Zane. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'il avait vu David pour la dernière fois. Tally lui avait brisé le cœur pour son bien, pour qu'il ne soit pas pris par la cruelle docteur Cable en traitant David de « mocheté ».

Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'être rejeté par Tally et d'avoir le cœur brisé. Quelle ironie !

La première fois qu'il avait embrassé Tally, dans le parc, Zane avait tiqué. Franchement, que Tally prononce à voix haute le prénom de son ex après que lui, le chef des Crims, l'ait embrassé était vraiment _foireux._ Pourtant, il n'y avait plus repensé. Tally était fantastique. Sa vie était un vrai roman d'aventures et elle n'avait peur de rien. Une Crim dans l'âme. Plus elle devenait intense, plus il était fou d'elle. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait avant de sauter du ballon. Leur relation aurait été plus intense.

Puis il avait rencontré David qui était venu les accueillir aux Ruines. Au début, Zane ne s'était pas senti menacé. David était moche : dents irrégulières, chevelure hirsute, une vilaine cicatrice au sourcil. Puis il avait appris à le connaître et même à l'apprécier. David était calme, doux, patient et c'était lui qui dispensait les soins dont Zane avait besoin. A partir de là, il s'était senti en danger. Comment ne pas aimer un garçon si pur ?

Se réveilla alors la jalousie mais elle était plus brûlante et douloureuse. Amoindri, Zane n'était plus le prince fringuant qu'il était mais juste l'ombre. A New Pretty Town, il jeunait pour rester intense, ainsi, il était plus mince que les autres et il se démarquait aussi par sa magnifique chevelure noire qu'il teintait régulièrement à l'encre. Là… il était très maigre et la noirceur de ses cheveux accentuait la pâleur de son teint pourtant olivâtre. Il n'était plus un prince, il était un crapaud que la princesse ne voulait plus embrasser.

L'amertume du souvenir du baiser au bord de la falaise se répandait comme un venin. Il avait conscience du dégoût et de la pitié qu'il inspirait à Tally. Devant elle, il avait honte de ses faiblesses physiques de plus en plus importantes. Pourtant il avait lutté pour arriver à Diego, ville de l'espoir et de promesses.

David, au contraire, se tenait devant lui, respirant la santé et la vitalité en dépit de ses imperfections. La collaboration de Diego et le succès du remède de sa mère lui donnait un nouvel éclat. David, rayonnait, il était le Prince.

A présent les rôles étaient inversés : Zane se sentait ridiculement moche et diminué.

David le veillait encore, comme quand il l'avait conduit auprès de sa mère la première fois et une fois de plus, le danger était imminent : la ville était bombardée. C'était donc ça leur destin à David et lui ? Perdre Tally et n'avoir aucun lieu sûr où se réfugier ? La beauté ne lui avait pas épargné la défaite.

Zane soupira. Il avait voulu y croire mais il savait que pour lui la route s'arrêterait ici. Il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre : la fumée du Town Hall zébrait le ciel. La ville allait-elle résister aux assauts? Il se tourna vers David et lui sourit faiblement.

Ses yeux pailletés d'or étincelèrent d'un dernier éclat, comme une étoile avant de mourir. Il invita David à se pencher vers lui.

« Pars, parvint-il à lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille. L'un de nous doit vivre pour Tally et… ça n'est pas moi.

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut te transporter et…

- Au revoir David. Veille… veille sur Tally. »

Sans hésitation, Zane l'embrassa très doucement. Le relais était transmis.

« C'est pour ceux que je ne lui donnerais plus », articula-t-il péniblement, dans un dernier souffle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

David se mordit la lèvre et quitta la chambre d'hôpital au ralenti. Il avait haï Zane plus que le docteur Cable, plus que les Specials, plus que tout. Le Pretty lui avait volé sa Tally par le simple fait d'être beau. Pourtant, Zane aussi était vulnérable et David avait compris que ça n'était pas son physique qui avait attiré Tally. Zane-la, comme les Crims disaient, avait été aussi beau de l'intérieur maintenant qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître.

Il était une fois une princesse et deux princes. Le premier sentait le bois brûlé, l'herbe, la transpiration, avait un nom bizarre et était moche. Le second avait des yeux dorés, un sourire parfait, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit mais était aussi faible et fragile qu'une brindille. A bien y regarder, deux crapauds comparés à elle. Pourtant, la parfaite et vigoureuse princesse n'avait aimé qu'eux mais ça, ils n'en sauraient rien. A cause de circonstances spéciales, elle les avait tous les deux perdus d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne restait sur ses lèvres que les vestiges d'un baiser.


End file.
